Somebody Like You
by teamdamsay7
Summary: AU Glee. Sam is the new kid, and a seemingly nice girl named Quinn befriends him. But everyone's warning him about the one person who treated him well, and who will he believe?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Evans walked into William McKinley High School for the first time. He touched his little heart pendant. Most people would mock him for wearing it, but it had a photo of his brother that he loved so much. He died, and Sam was there to witness the horrible incident. It was one of the moments where you try to forget it so much that it keeps lingering in your mind.

He walked into his classroom. "Sit next to me," a voice told him. He looked at the blonde-haired girl. She looked oddly familiar. "It's the only seat left." He nodded confusedly and sat on the chair. A couple of people were whispering to each other, looking at him.

Their dull and boring class slowly ended, and Sam was walking to his locker until a small brunette suddenly blocked his way. He turned to the right, but she stopped him. "Hey, new kid!" He glanced at her. "Yes, you." She looked very worried. "Don't make friends with Quinn. Or be her enemy. Just don't be near her, okay?"

"Quinn?" "Yes, that snarky blonde girl," she confirmed, "she's Quinn." "Why not?" Sam asked. "She seems nice." "That's because you're a boy, and you're clearly attracted to her," she said. "I'm Rachel Berry, a senior here. For the past four years, I've been observing Quinn." She then took a glance at the girl in the cheerleading outfit. "She's not like us."

"What do you mean 'not like us?'" Sam asked. "She may be a vampire or a werewolf. She's been her for fifty years and she's still fifteen years old. I have old photos to prove it." She then took one from her folder and gave it to him. "Don't be like all the other foolish boys who've been victimized by Quinn Fabray and never came back."

"You must be reading too much _Twilight_," he replied, giving back the picture. "Quinn's just like us, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like _Twilight_, I just made a reference. This story is inspired by lots of other different stories, and I just wrote this for fun and for the love of Fabrevans.**


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that Rachel was not the only one who feared Quinn Fabray. Almost all of the students felt the same way about her, except for Sue Sylvester, who was a tough coach who couldn't care less about her head cheerleader's personal life, Tina Cohen-Chang, who was Quinn's close friend and was also rumored to be "not normal," Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, Quinn's BFFs and part of the so-called "Three Musketeers," (the nickname that the school gave to the three most popular Cheerios) and of course, Sam Evans.

Everyone began talking about him, and not all of them were positive. Some began hating the poor new kid. Some grew worried, but were still too afraid of Quinn. Some were indifferent. Some were persistent.

But Sam didn't care. He walked up to Quinn, who was arranging things in her locker. "Hey Quinn," he said nervously. She flipped her hair and smiled widely. "Hi, Sam. What a beautiful morning, isn't it?" "Uh, yeah, sure," he replied. "But not as beautiful as you." Quinn giggled. Sam sighed. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Quinn was surprised. "Sam, it's just the third day of school and you want to go on a date with me?" "Yes," he answered firmly. "That's what I truly want, Quinn. And though it's just been the third day I already like you." "You don't know that," she told him. "A lot of boys tell me that but in the end they just leave me for another girl or something." "I'm not like that," Sam assured her. "Please." Quinn laughed. "I've never seen a boy so determined to eat dinner with me." "It's not dinner," he informed her. "Lunch is the only time I'm free. We're going to Breadstix." "Okay," she said. "On one condition." "What?" "It'll be next week. If you're still sure you want to go out with me next week, I'll say yes." She then flashed him a smile before walking away. Sam chanted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He then walked away very happily.

"Sam!" Rachel screamed. Sam stopped walking. "What is it this time, Rachel?" "Oh, he remembers your name," a friend of hers excitedly whispered. Rachel couldn't help blushing. "Shut up, Mercedes." Sam half-smiled. "Look, we know you're not taking us very seriously, Sam," she continued. "But we take _you_ very seriously. And if you don't listen to us, there's nothing we can do." "You're right, there's nothing you can do," he said. "Quinn and I are going on a date, and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Rachel felt as if a thousand bricks fell on her. A tear trickled down her face. "Rachel... are you like... crying?" "No, Mercedes," she firmly said. "I'm not like that." As she walked away, Finn Hudson couldn't help looking at the sad Rachel. "What are you looking at, man?" Noah "Puck" Puckerman asked. "Nothing," he smiled.

* * *

**I figured that Samchel is better than Samcedes. So yeah, the next chapter will contain Quamchelinn. Lots of it. But you know the endgame ships: Fabrevans and Finchel.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You like the new kid, don't you?" Tina asked Quinn, who kept looking at Sam. "Huh, what?" Quinn asked. "Oh. Tina." "I know you do." Quinn stared at Sam again. "Well... maybe I do. But just a little, okay?" She then started to walk away. "I'd never seen you like that," she told her. "You totally like him." "Stop it, Tina."

"Quinn!" "What?" She looked behind her. "Oh... sorry." It was Sam. "Our Breadstix date. Do you remember?" "Has it been a week already?" Quinn said. "Yup," he replied.

"But it's a school day," she reminded him. "We can't go today." "Then we'll go tomorrow," he suggested, "during the weekend." "Okay," she smiled. "Great!" Sam grinned. He then walked away happily. Quinn breathed heavily. "You can do this," Tina whispered. "I hope so," she wished. As they went to class, Rachel said, "You wish, Fabray." She looked at Mercedes. "We're going, right?" "This isn't about Sam, isn't it?" Rachel blushed. "What? Are you questioning my motives?" "To be honest, yes," she shot back. Rachel became silent. "Admit it, Rachel. This is more than just observing Quinn." "This is also observing your love life," Sugar Motta bluntly added. Rachel snapped, "Just shut up."

Sam dipped a bread stick in the vegetable dip. "Eww," Sugar said, eyeing the green sauce. "That's gross. He's gross." "Shut up, Sugar," Rachel said as she chewed her bread stick. "Vegetable dip is delicious." "I hate to admit it, but it's pretty yummy," Mercedes echoed, taking another piece from the bread stick bowl.

Quinn opened the door and slowly made her way to Sam's table. "Hi, Sam," she greeted. "You're early." "Yes," he said. "Uh, what do you want to order?" "One cheesecake, and a can of sugar-free soda," she told him. "On second thought, I already drank Coke during snack time, so can you just order a glass of water." "Healthy," he complimented her. "I like it." Quinn giggled. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can you believe them?" "I sure can," Mercedes grinned. Rachel snorted. "They think this is great. Well, wait 'til I make I destroy it."

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
